Janja's New Crew/Transcript
BESHTE: '' Poa!'' Nothing better than the feel of squishy mud under your feet. FULI: Except maybe the feel of no mud under your feet. KION: After last night's big storm, I'm glad the mud is our only problem. JANJA: That's what he thinks! Everything's going exactly as planned. CHEEZI: You mean you planned for the Lion Guard to be here? JANJA: No! I planned to go after those wildebeests. With all this mud, they'll never outrun us. CHUNGU: Wait. You planned on the mud? (GASPS) Did you make it rain? JANJA: No, fur-brain! Look. We just gotta wait for the Lion Guard to clear out... And now it's lunchtime. C'mon, fellas! (CACKLES) Uh-oh. (YELPS) (SCREAMING) (GRUNTS) Well, look who it is. The Lion Guard! What are you guys doin' in the Outlands? KION: Nice try, Janja. We both know this is the Pride Lands. And you don't belong here. JANJA: Yeah, yeah... HYENAS: (LAUGHING) CHUNGU: That was fun! JANJA: C'mon, fellas, let's go. It's too muddy around here, anyway. CHEEZI: But, Janja, I thought you liked the mud! CHUNGU: Yeah! 'Cause it slows down the wilde... The wilde... ONO: Wildebeests? CHUNGU: Yeah! Them! CHEEZI: We was gonna have 'em for lunch! JANJA: Fur-brains! Shh! KION: The mud might slow down the wildebeests. But I don't think it's gonna slow you down. (ROARING) JANJA: (GRUNTS) (HYENAS YELLING) JANJA: Get off of me, fur-brains! Another plan ruined! And do you know why? CHEEZI: 'Cause you slipped on the mud? CHUNGU: And slided into the Lion Guard? JANJA: No! It's because of you two! BOTH: Us? JANJA: That's right! Every time I come up with a brilliant plan, you two mess it up! CHEEZI: We do? CHUNGU: Uh... I thought we messed it up together. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Yeah! We're great at that! JANJA: (GROANS) You know what? I can't take it anymore. You're both fired! Weren't you two fur-brains listening? I said you're fired! CHEEZI: We're on fire? (SNIFFS) Ahhh! CHUNGU: Hey, I don't even smell smoke! JANJA: You're not "on fire." You are fired! It means you're finished. You're done. You're through. I don't need ya! CHEEZI: (CHUCKLING) Of course, you don't need us! CHUNGU: (LAUGHING) Yeah! So, what's the new plan? JANJA: There ain't no new plan! You're not in the crew anymore! Get out of the Outlands! You two, I'm giving you a promotion. NNE: Okay. TANO: Thanks. JANJA: And here's your first job... Get rid of those two fur-brains! NNE: You got it, boss! TANO: You heard Janja. NNE & TANO: (BOTH GROWLING) NNE: Get lost! CHEEZI: Uh, sure! No problem! CHUNGU: Yeah. We're lost most of the time already! NNE & TANO: (SNARLING) FULI: Remind me again, why are we slogging through all this mud? KION: We gotta make sure all the trails in the Pride Lands are safe after the big rainstorm. (RUMBLING) KION: Uh-oh. And that includes this one! Mudslide! Everybody! Run! ONO: '' Hapana!'' BUNGA: Hyah! FULI: Okay. So this trail isn't safe. BESHTE: But this is the main path from Big Springs to Mekundu Cliffs. Everyone uses it! KION: So we'll need to clear it and make it safe again. Ono, Bunga. Keep everyone off this trail till we're done. ONO: Affirmative! BUNGA: You got it, Kion! KION: Fuli, Beshte. You're with me. We have to get all these trees and boulders off this trail. BESHTE: Sure thing! FULI: Well, if I have to get muddy, might as well do it for a good cause! BESHTE: That's the spirit, Fuli! JANJA: All right, you twos, listen up. Now that you're my seconds-in-command, you gotta learn the rules. Rule number one, I am the smartest hyena around! Rule number three... NNE: What about rule number two? JANJA: What about it? TANO: What is it? JANJA: (MUMBLING) Forget the rules! The main thing is, I come up with the plans, and you guys... TANO: Actually, Janja, we already have a plan. JANJA: What? Didn't I just tell you I'm the one who... NNE: It's an awesome plan! JANJA: How awesome? NNE: Okay, this is a herd of antelopes. JANJA: (LAUGHS) No, it's not! It's a bone! TANO: Shh! NNE: First, we stampede them in this direction. TANO Right. And then the Lion Guard comes in and runs off after the antelopes. JANJA: Oh, I get it! And then we come home hungry! That sounds like one of my plans! NNE: No, see? After they run off, we find a herd of oryxes. JANJA: Wait, those are oryxes? TANO: And we chase them in a different direction! NNE: Then we catch the oryxes over here, while the Lion Guard's still busy with the antelopes over there! JANJA: Uh-huh. Uh, well, good plan. Yeah! Finally. Hyenas who got smarts like me. Those other fur-brains never knew what they were doing. NNE: Just like some other hyenas we know. TANO: Right. NNE: (LAUGHING) JANJA: Still not sure why we're givin' up a nice, juicy bone for a rock. ONO: Excuse me! TWIGA: Oh, goodness! ONO: Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You might not want to go this way. TWIGA: But I have to get to Big Springs. BUNGA: Oh, gotta go around! Big mudslide up ahead. It's a mess! TWIGA: Oh, I see what you mean. Thanks for the heads-up. BUNGA: (LAUGHING) "Heads-up." Good one. You're a giraffe. Your head couldn't get more up! (LAUGHING) TWIGA: Um... ONO: Don't mind him. BUNGA: Ooh! Wait till Beshte hears that one. THURSTON: (CANTERING) BUNGA: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there. THURSTON: Hello? I'm trying to get through. Step aside. ONO: You don't understand. There's a mudslide up ahead and... THURSTON: You don't understand. You're in my way! ONO: Well, we tried. BUNGA: Maybe he'll get through okay. (SPLATS) THURSTON: Excuse me! ONO: Or maybe not. BUNGA: A little help here? (BOTH PANTING) CHEEZI: Hey, are those two guys still chasing us? CHUNGU: Nuh-uh. (SIGHS) CHEEZI: Hey! I don't think we're in the Outlands anymore. CHUNGU: Oh, yeah! CHEEZI: Ooh. We're in the Pride Lands! (GASPS) CHEEZI: That means we did what Janja told us to do! CHUNGU: You think we should go back and tell him? CHEEZI: (LAUGHING) Yeah, yeah! (GASPS) No, wait. He said we ain't in his crew no more. CHUNGU: But he's still our boss, right? CHEEZI: Uh, I don't think so. CHUNGU: Oh, who's gonna tell us what to do? Who's gonna call us fur-brains? CHEEZI: Maybe we could do it! I'm hungry, fur-brains! CHUNGU: Oh, yeah. Me, too, fur-brain! (BOTH LAUGHING) (BOTH SIGH) CHEEZI: It just ain't the same. CHUNGU: Why Why did he tell us to go? The only family we know And why send both of us here? (SOBBING) Cheezi, why, why? Now what? '' What do we do?'' And who... '' Oh, look, antelope! CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) That's what Janja would have us do. Hunt antelope! (LAUGHS) CHUNGU: And you know what he'd say? CHEEZI: Uh, "Get those antelopes, fur-brain." (BOTH LAUGHING) CHEEZI: Okay, I'll go this way. CHUNGU: Yeah, and you'll go that way. (BOTH GROAN) (GRUNTING) CHEEZI: I thought you was goin' that way! CHUNGU: And I thought you was goin' this way! CHEEZI: And which way did they go? CHUNGU: I don't think I like the Pride Lands. CHEEZI: Me neither. Nothin' stands still and lets you eat it. CHUNGU: It's not fair! CHEEZI: Well... We could eat leftovers! CHUNGU: Oh, yeah! They don't move. (MUNCHING) CHUNGU: You know what? I think I like the Pride Lands after all! CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Yeah! Me, too! (CONTINUE MUNCHING) (RUMBLING) (BOTH SCREAMING) BESHTE: ''Twende Kiboko! Phew! There we go. Last one. KION: Great job, Beshte. Looks like the trail's safe to use again. FULI: At least till the next big rain. BUNGA: Does that mean we can take a break? BESHTE: Little B? What happened to you? BUNGA: Would you believe a zebra? BESHTE: I'd believe it. BUNGA: Hey, Big B! Wait till you hear what the giraffe said when we told her about the mudslide! BESHTE: What's that, Little B? BUNGA: She said, "Thanks for sticking your neck out!" (LAUGHS) No, wait. That's not right. She said... ONO: Heads up! BUNGA: Was that it? ONO: No, I mean, heads up! I just spotted something! KION: What'd you see, Ono? ONO: Two animals in trouble. KION: Let's go! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! ONO: Hurry! They're headed for the canyon's edge! KION: Beshte, block their path. BESHTE: You got it, Kion! '' Twende Kiboko!'' ONO: Hold steady, Beshte! Here they come! BESHTE: (GRUNTING) KION: Bunga, you help the smaller one. Fuli, we'll grab the big one. (SLOSHING) BUNGA: I gotcha. BESHTE: (GRUNTING) BUNGA: Whoa! You're pretty heavy for a... Whatever you are. (BOTH GRUNTING) (BOTH SPITTING) KION: That was close. Are you two all right? What? You two? CHEEZI: Is it? CHUNGU: I... Guess so. KION: If you're here, then Janja's here, too. Ono? ONO: On it. CHEEZI: Janja's here? (GASPS) Do you see him? CHUNGU: Ooh, ooh! Maybe he's come back. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) Yeah! Maybe he's gonna let us back into the Outlands! FULI: Wait, what? CHUNGU: Janja kicked us outta the Outlands. CHEEZI: We ain't on his crew no more. FULI: You really expect us to believe that? CHUNGU: He said we always messed things up! FULI: Okay, that I believe. CHUNGU: Now he's got two new guys. CHEEZI: Yeah. Nne and Tano. CHUNGU: And they're mean and ugly! ONO: No sign of Janja. (BOTH GROAN) FULI: So what are we gonna do with these two? KION: Well, they can't stay here. You two have to go back to the Outlands. CHEEZI: But we can't go back! CHUNGU: If we do, Janja's new crew will just kick us out... BOTH: Again. BESHTE: You know, Kion. I don't see these two guys causing much trouble. FULI: Yeah. They're not smart enough. CHUNGU: (LAUGHS) Hey, thanks! CHEEZI: Yeah, you got that right! FULI: See what I mean? KION: But what if they chase after the herds like Janja always does? CHEEZI:: Why would we do that? When there's leftovers lying all over the place? (BOTH MUNCHING) ONO: Maybe we should let them stay. After all, hyenas are scavengers. By cleaning up after everyone, they'd actually be helping the Circle of Life in the Pride Lands. KION: Hmm. Maybe you're right, Ono. And I guess letting them stay would be the nice thing to do. BUNGA: Feels weird, though. KION: Okay. As long as you two don't cause any trouble, you can stay in the Pride Lands. BOTH: Gee, thanks! KION: Don't make us regret it. Let's get back to our patrol. Ono, check in on them every once in a while. I still think this might be one of Janja's plans. ONO: Affirmative. CHEEZI: You hear what they said about us? CHUNGU: (LAUGHS) Yeah. We're helping with the Circle of Life. CHEEZI: Feels kinda good, don't it? Uh, what's the Circle of Life again? CHUNGU: I do not know. But if it means lots of leftovers, I like it! ONO:: What's that? (GASPS) '' Hapana!'' KION: Problem, Ono? FULI: Is it those two hyenas? ONO: No, a herd of antelope is stampeding in the rocky plains! KION: Lead the way, Ono! Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (ANTELOPES GRUNTING) JANJA: (LAUGHS) That's it, boys. We've almost got 'em. (PANTING) And I can almost taste them. (GRUNTS) Hey! You're letting them get away! Don't you remember the plan? NNE: We do. Do you? JANJA: 'Course I do! Uh... I think. (SIGHS) TANO: Okay, listen. The plan is to... Uh-oh! JANJA: Guys! What are you... (YELPS) KION: Ono, did you see what made them run? ONO: I didn't. KION: (SNIFFING) Doesn't matter. I think I know. Come on! We gotta catch that herd and calm 'em down! JANJA: Oh, great! The Lion Guard spoiled the plan. Again! NNE: No. The plan's working perfectly. JANJA: It is? What kinda plan lets the Lion Guard win? TANO: Janja, they're not winning. They're doing exactly what we want them to do. NNE: Did you even listen when we explained the plan? JANJA: Sure I did. It's all about rocks and leaves and... Stuff. TANO: We scared off the antelopes so the Lion Guard will chase after them. NNE: While they're busy, we're gonna go after something else. TANO: In the opposite direction. JANJA: So... The antelopes aren't dinner? TANO: No! JANJA: Oh, but I like antelope. TANO: That's dinner. JANJA: Ooh! Oryxes! They're good, too! NNE: Come on, fur-brain! JANJA: What'd you call me? NNE: Oh, sorry... Boss. JANJA: That's better. I... (BOTH LAUGHING) JANJA: Hey! Wait for me! I'm your leader, remember? ONO: Slow it down. No need to run. The Lion Guard's here to help. BUNGA: Yeah, but help them with what? BESHTE: Good question, Little B. I never did see anyone chasing them. ONO: Me neither. FULI: You said earlier you've got an idea what started the stampede. KION: Yeah. It's all our fault. FULI: What? ONO: How could it be our fault? BESHTE: I'd never start a stampede. KION: We didn't start the stampede. But we let Cheezi and Chungu stay in the Pride Lands. FULI: You think they had something to do with it? KION: Either them or Janja. I caught the scent of hyenas earlier. Ono, find Cheezi and Chungu and lead us to 'em. ONO: On it! (BOTH SNORING) (RUMBLING) JANJA: You two fur-brains! CHEEZI: Janja! Is it really you? CHUNGU: Did you come looking for us? Do you want us back? JANJA: You kidding? I got two new hyenas that do everything I say. They really respect me. TANO: Janja! You coming? NNE: Just let him stay behind. JANJA: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) See what I mean? Fellas! Wait up! CHEEZI: Did... Did that really just happen? CHUNGU: Maybe it was just a dream. CHEEZI: Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna dream about Janja some more. CHUNGU: Me, too. TANO: There's a dead-end canyon up ahead! We can trap them there before the Lion Guard gets back from their wild goose chase. JANJA: Wild goose? I thought they were chasing antelopes. NNE: I thought we dumped you. JANJA: You can't dump me. I'm the boss. NNE: Oh, yeah? TANO: Watch us. JANJA: (GROANS) NNE: So long... Fur-brain! (LAUGHING) (BOTH CONTINUE SNORING) ONO: You still think they started the antelope stampede? KION: Let's ask 'em. Hey! (BOTH GASP) KION: Okay, you two. Why'd you start that stampede? CHEEZI: Stampede? CHUNGU: It wasn't us! We was busy dreamin' about Janja! CHEEZI: Yeah, yeah! Maybe it was Dream Janja that did it! ONO: "Dream Janja"? JANJA: Nne! Tano! Come back here! FULI: That sounds like the real Janja to me. KION: I knew it! Come on! CHUNGU: Janja's really here? CHEEZI: It's a dream come true! JANJA: Those double-crossing no-goods! Oh, great. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. KION: Why'd you scare off the antelopes, Janja? What's your plan? JANJA: Bad enough I get pushed off a cliff. I ain't gonna take the blame, too. It was their idea! The new guys! Something about getting you to chase the antelopes while we chase the oryxes! FULI: Sounds like a pretty good plan. KION: Ono! ONO: (GASPS) Hapana! I see them! They're chasing the oryxes into a dead-end canyon! KION: Lion Guard! Let's go! JANJA: Hey, hey, wait, where are you going? You're just gonna leave me here? CHEEZI: Don't worry, Janja! CHUNGU: We won't leave you. (BOTH LAUGHING) (GRUNTING) JANJA: (SIGHS) How is this supposed to save me? CHEEZI: Save you? (LAUGHS) We weren't trying to save you. CHUNGU: Yeah! We just wanna keep you company. (BOTH SIGH) JANJA: Oh! (GRUMBLES) (BOTH LAUGHING) BUNGA: Oh, whatcha staring at, oryxes? NNE: Never seen smart hyenas before? FULI: They still haven't! (GRUNTING) (SCREAMING) NNE: Don't tell me. The Lion Guard. KION: And you must be Janja's new crew. TANO: We're our own crew. NNE: So now what? TANO: You gonna scare us off with the Roar? KION: You are pretty smart. (ROARING) JANJA: That's the first time I was ever happy to hear that sound. (ALL SCREAMING) (THUDS) FULI: So, what about Janja? BUNGA: Can't we just leave him on the ledge? KION: I wish. But we gotta get him off the ledge and out of the Pride Lands. BESHTE: Hmm. Might not be easy. ONO: Uh, are we sure this is the right cliff? KION: Janja? Cheezi? Chungu? BESHTE: You okay? JANJA: Uh, yeah! I think so. KION: Okay, then. It's time for you to go home. JANJA: Fine with me. I've had enough of this place for one day. Hey, you coming? CHEEZI: Sure, Janja! CHUNGU: We thought you'd never ask! JANJA: Oh! (SNARLS) Fur-brains. CHEEZI: (LAUGHS) That's right, Janja. That's what we are. CHUNGU: (CHUCKLES)Yeah. Thanks. It means a lot coming from you. JANJA: (GROWLING) BESHTE: I love a happy ending. Category:Transcripts Janja's New Crew/Transcript